


7 Stuck Someplace Together in Winter

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was tired of his family's bullshit conservative views and the relationship they tried to force him to have with a local politician's daughter.  He packed up his car and headed across the country to figure out who he was as a person. Castiel had taken off from LA and was somewhere in Oregon when the snow started.</p><p>Dean had packed into his cabin for the winter like he did every year to be away from the city life.  Sam had canceled on him last minute because his fiance thought it would be nice for once to have Christmas with her family.  Dean had just grown accustom to the idea of being alone when he got an unexpected surprise as the first bad snow began fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Stuck Someplace Together in Winter

Dean was in his cottage in front the fire with a book in hand when he heard the noise.  He marked his page and listened for a moment.  Then there was nothing.  He shrugged and opened his book.  He was another couple of pages in when he heard it again.  Dean put the book down and went to the front of his house.  It was dusk and he could hardly see anything beyond his yard with the steady snowfall.  When it happened again he was sure he heard it. 

With a sigh Dean went to his front closet and pulled on his snow boots, hat, scarf and coat.  He slung the rifle over one arm and carried the shovel over the other.  He flipped the switch by the door and turned on his lights in the yard and on the porch.  Dean left the door slightly ajar since he wasn’t sure if he would have his hands free when he returned.

Dean walked a few minutes and heard no new noise.  He headed in the direction he had heard it from last.  Dean paused a few feet from a figure sprawled in the snow. 

“Hey!” there was no answer, “hello?  Excuse me there.”

There was no movement from the figure.  Dean stuck the shovel in the ground so it would stand and aimed the rifle at the figure as he moved closer.  He poked the body with the muzzle and nothing happened.

“Ugh come on man.  I promise I won’t shoot you.”

Dean bent down when there was still no response.  He grunted as he shoved the figure over.  He shook his head and checked for a pulse.  It was there just a little weak.  Dean looked back the way the almost covered tracks led from.  Dean dusted as much snow off of the man and zipped his coat.  Dean knew right away that the man was not a local with his lack of layers.  Dean pulled him and propped him against a tree away from the heaviest snow fall.  He walked back the way the tracks had come.  Dean saw a vehicle in the ditch as if it has careened off the road and slid all the way down.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean sighed and turned back to the man.

Dean slung the man over his shoulder fireman style and dragged the shovel behind him as he made his way back to his cottage.  He dropped the shovel on the porch and kicked the door all the way open.  Dean deposited the man on the chair at the kitchen table and went back to the front.  He closed the door and secured it, pulled off his boots, coat and scarf.  Dean went back to the man and stared at him for a minute before he grumbled in frustration.

Dean knew for the man to survive he needed to be dry.  Dean started with the man’s shoes and moved up his body until he had him undressed.  He lifted him back into his arms and took him to his bedroom.  Dean laid him across his bed and went to his dresser.  Dean redressed him in some of his clothes then tucked him into his bed.  Dean grabbed a towel and dried the man’s hair to make sure he did not wake up with a head cold.

 

Castiel mumbled as he snuggled into the warm blankets.  He let out a long sigh as he relaxed.  Then his eyes flew open.  He groaned as the pounding behind his eyes made it known.  Castiel tried to sit up but was met with nausea and weak limbs.

“Hello?” Castiel croaked.

There was no response.  Castiel opened his eyes again and looked around.  He did not recognize the room he was in at all.  His last memory was the thought he would die of hypothermia in the snow after his car had crashed.  Someone had found him.  He just was not sure if he was safe or not.  He rolled onto his side and there was a glass of juice and pain tablets.  Castiel sent up a silent prayer of thanks and managed to take the medicine after a few attempts to sit up right.

“Is anyone there?” he called a little later.

“Coming.  One minute.”

Castiel felt his chest pull tight at the deep voice.  He looked around to find a reflective surface so he could check his appearance.  The door pushed all the way open before he could.  His eyes roamed over the man dressed in layers and golden brown hair and a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks.

“You woke right in time.  I just finished cooking,” Dean smiled as he placed the tray on the bedside table, “it’s just some stew and cornbread but I figured you’d need something filling to get you back on your feet.”

“Thank you.  I don’t know where I’d be without you,” Castiel took in Dean’s face up close.

“Waiting for the thaw and the wolves to find you,” Dean joked.

“Oh,” Castiel lowered his eyes.

“If you hadn’t been yellin’ I would have never come out there.  You had fallen and would have frozen to death.  What happened?” Dean sat on the edge of the bed and picked the bowl up.

“I, uh,” Castiel looked at the spoon as Dean held it out to his mouth and hesitate before he opened up, “mmm.  That’s good.  I was heading through the city when the snow started.  I pulled off the road and must have hit some black ice.  I slid for like a mile before the tree stopped me,” he took the next spoonful that Dean presented to him.

“More like three miles.  The main road is almost five miles from here.  I think you hit your head while you were in the car.  There was a gash but no blood spray on the snow to indicate that it happened outside.  You probably were unconscious for some of the sliding.  When I saw the tracks and the car’s damage you bounced between a few hard surfaces.  I think you probably climbed out the car delirious and tried to get help.  It’s a good thing that it happened on my property because there isn’t anyone for a good twenty miles,” Dean continued to feed Castiel as he talked, “you didn’t have a mobile.  I didn’t know if you needed to call anyone.  You can use my landline when you need to.  It’s only been a day but I’m not sure if someone was waiting for you.”

Castiel just watched Dean while he fed him.  He did not feel as ridiculous as he had imagined being fed by a grown man.  He realized Dean looked at him expectantly as he wiped his mouth.

“Oh.  No.  There isn’t anyone.  I was just driving cross country trying to find myself.  I should probably check in with my brother at some point.”

“Okay.  Do you want some more?”

“I’ll take some of the cornbread please.”

Dean broke tiny pieces off and placed them in Castiel’s mouth.  When Castiel’s tongue touched his fingers he bit his lip and held back the shiver that threatened to move over him.  Dean was not sure what had possessed him to feed the other man but it felt natural and he had not complained.  Dean sat the plate aside and lifted the juice glass with a straw to his lips.  The dark blue eyes blinked innocently at him as he took the straw between his lips.  Dean could not peel his gaze away.  He sat the glass back on the table and picked the napkin up again.  He wiped Castiel’s mouth and piled everything back on the tray.

“Your ankle was injured so I’m not sure you can walk on it yet.  I wrapped it and had some ice on it until the swelling went down.  It looks like a nasty sprain.  If you want to get out of bed I can carry you.  I’m not gonna lie dude but you’re not leaving here.”

Fear flickered in Castiel’s eyes and he grabbed the sheets.

“Hold on.  That came out wrong.  I’m not threatening you,” Dean help up his hands in a surrender gesture, “I mean that it hasn’t stopped snowing since you got here.  It’s like that around these parts.  You’re stuck here with me for at least a month.  Sorry.”

“It’s okay.  I didn’t have a real destination anyway.  I’m sorry to bother you and be a burden,” Castiel looked down at his folded hands.

“You’re fine.  I was expecting my brother and he canceled on me.  He’s a monster of a man and eats like a damn moose so I have plenty of food.  It’ll be good to have the company.”

“Alright.  Um,” Castiel blushed, “if it’s possible can I get some water and soap to wash off.”

“Oh yeah I can do that.  I think in a couple of days we can get you in the shower.  I’ll be back.”

Dean picked up the tray and left the room.

Castiel closed his eyes and tried to figure out how he would manage to survive a month with a man that caused desire to spiral in him for the first time in years.  Dean returned a few minutes later with two buckets of warm water, one that was soapy and the other to rinse.  He laid out some fresh clothes and headed to the door.

“What’s your name?” Castiel asked as he pulled the tee shirt over his head.

“Dean.”

“I’m Cas.  Thank you so much for everything.”

“No problem,” Dean smiled back.

<<<>>> 

Once Castiel was able to walk they developed a routine.  Castiel would cook breakfast, they would watch one of Dean’s many DVDs, Castiel would read while Dean did chores or whittled, Dean would cook dinner, they would sit in front the fire and talk and at the end of the day they would go to separate bedrooms.  Castiel had moved into Sam’s room the third day he had been with Dean.

It had been almost three weeks before Castiel had gotten restless.  Castiel paced the cottage after he had cleaned every room.  Castiel watched out the window as Dean chopped wood and felt the stirring in his pants.  Castiel grinned and took a shower while Dean finished up.

Dean put the final arm load of wood in the wood box on the porch.  He entered the cottage and Castiel was not in any of the front rooms.  Dean shrugged and went straight to the shower.  He walked into his room with only a towel barely knotted around his waist.  He froze as he pushed the door open.

“Uh, Cas what are you doin’ in my bed?” Dean’s eyes noticed Castiel’s bare shoulders, “naked.”

“Come on Dean.  It’s been almost a month.  I need something else to do besides what we’ve been doing.  I find you very pleasing and I think you find me the same,” Castiel smirked as he crooked his finger at Dean, “come to bed and keep me warm.”

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea.  We’re just friends and this is just cabin fever talking.”

“Don’t make me come and get it,” Castiel warned.

“Cas.”

“Fine.”

Castiel threw the covers back and marched over to Dean.  Dean yelped as Castiel kissed him.  The towel did not stand a chance when Castiel’s determined fingers.  Dean could not make himself pull away as Castiel moved against him.  Castiel pulled back from the kiss and smiled.  He dragged Dean over to the bed and pushed him down.

“Supplies?”

“I-in the drawer.”

“Good not too far.”

Castiel crawled over Dean sat on him as he kissed him.  Dean stopped all thoughts of resistance.  Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and deepened the kiss.

“Do you prefer to give or receive?” Castiel panted.

“Whatever you want.”

Castiel sat back and looked down at Dean’s erection and licked his lips.

“I’ll ride you.”

“Jeez,” Dean bucked up against Castiel.

Castiel prepared himself and Dean watched with wide eyes.  Then he eased himself down on Dean.  They moved together both aware that it was only a few minutes away from ecstasy since both of them had been without a partner for so long.

They lay wrapped in each other’s arms after.

“Yeah this is totally going to be added to our daily routine.”

“Good.  When the snow melts where do you go?” Castiel cuddled into him.

“I have a place in the in the city.  I spend the spring and summer there.”

“Then that’s where I’ll go.  I think you’re stuck with me Dean.”

“I’m okay with that.”

Dean grinned and he kissed Castiel’s hair.  He was more than okay with having Castiel remain in his life.  Sam had been worried Dean would never settle down for more than a few weeks at a time.  Dean inhaled Castiel’s scent and imagined all the nights he would be going to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another story and I'm feeling a little better about it. Thanks for taking your time to read another one! Keep it up rock stars. I may not be able to write and post tomorrow so I may try to fit another one in today to cover for it. We'll see how it works out. Have a wonderful weekend!


End file.
